Frustratingly Smart
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: Adora is the 'Golden Child'. At least, that is what she was told growing up in the Horde. She was told she was smart and she has proven it as well. Adora never doubted any of her intelligence, until she left the Horde. Until she was thrown into things she never knew of. And it wears on her. Adora hates it. (T just in case for a bit of cursing)


Adora is smart. Not to be egotistical or anything but she knows that she is smart. She can come up with battle plans easily, think on her feet when needed, and take any opportunity to find weakness in the enemies' defenses. Adora can be decent at reading people and figuring them out. Sure, Adora can't build robots or hack into computers like say Entrapta can, something that many people think of when they say 'smart', but she makes up for that in strategies.

It also was all she was told growing up. How bright she is. How she will make a wonderful, brilliant force captain. All the grades she got at the Horde were high marks. Adora can't recall anything below an A-. She remembers helping others with their work and sometimes tutoring them. Adora is smart. She knows it and everyone has always told her the same thing over and over again.

Failure doesn't come easy to her. Adora understands and accepts it happens and when things go awry she does her best to fix it. It takes time to convince herself it's okay, however. Sometimes it takes longer to do so and sometimes she needs help but eventually she gets it into her head it's okay, she can do better next time and prove herself. Failing a mission or doing a misstep is bad but doesn't prove she is dumb.

What gets under her skin and makes her doubt any of her intelligence is anything that others find simple or general knowledge. Like what a bunch of animals are such as a horse or recently a dog, or about aunts and uncles and all the different types of cousins, or what birthdays are and why people throw parties for them. There are so many things that she doesn't know but everyone else in the world does. How much did the Horde hide from her?

Some people give her looks when she asks those questions about what something is or what you are suppose to do in certain social situations. Sometimes she can hear them speak under their breaths. _How can she not know? Is She-ra really that dumb? A toddler knows that!_

Everytime Adora hears that, she bites her tongue. One day she swears blood will be drawn because of how hard she does so but Adora doesn't want to draw attention to herself. Not everyone knows she was once a Horde soldier, the reason she is so uninformed. That would not be good for her public image. So, Adora lets it slide, dealing with peoples' whispers.

At least she has Glimmer and Bow. They know her past, they know she can't possibly understand what everything is, like her asking a few days ago what the hell a chicken parm and a chicken is. Adora still swears that someone passing by gave her a look when she asked Glimmer that. Thankfully, Glimmer distracted her when she started to explain it. Adora is grateful she has them to help her and teach her about everything she doesn't know. Though, Adora wishes it didn't have to be like that.

Today, Adora finds herself playing chess against herself. It is a good time waster and keeps her mind working. It's a great way to practice different strategies and see what type of moves she can use and what can come at her. Gotta keep the mind trained somehow. She is deep in thought against herself, pieces all over the board in a way only she understands. As she moves a black knight to take a white rook, she hears a knock on her door. Adora places the one piece off to the side, joining their other fallen friends, before looking up from the board.

"Come in!" Adora says.

The door opens with a squeak. Glimmer pops her head in between the large crack.

"You busy?" She asks.

Adora shrugs. "Not really, no. I can always pick up this game later. What's up?"

"Bow and I were gonna head to a town relatively close by. They are having some festival and it would be fun to go to. We can chill and what not and maybe show off She-ra and get some more help with the rebellion. You wanna come?"

"Sure. That sounds like fun. Always up to enjoy some festivities. When are you guys planning on heading out?"

"Soon as you are ready. I'll meet you downstairs in the foyer."

Glimmer closes the door behind her as leaves. Adora makes some mental notes on her game, saving the rest for later, before grabbing her jacket and sword and leaving to join her friends. Once together, the trio head off to the town.

The place they head to is bigger than many of the villages that they frequent. Adora has learned that is a main difference between a village and a town, size. She sometimes wonders what the Fright Zone can be compared to since it is so much larger than any place she has visited but tends to be smaller than all the kingdoms. Adora doesn't think much on it. Rather, she takes in the sights of the new place.

Colorful banners hang all through the town with balloons of the same variations as well as different shapes sit near them. Adora can hear some music filling the air and finds a small band playing in the center of town. One of her favorite new experiences is music and Adora makes a note to come back later to listen to them play some more.

Stands of all different types such as food or jewelry line the pathways, giving waves to passerbyers and attempting to sell their product to those who stop. Children weave in and out of the crowd, laughing as the chase one another. Some people stop whatever they are doing to look at the newcomers. When they put two and two together on who they are, they eagerly come up to the trio asking questions, mostly about She-ra.

It takes time to answer things and to get people to make a path for them. Adora, Glimmer, and Bow make a promise to show She-ra later in the event. Right now, they just want to enjoy what the townsfolk have set up. They happily agree to this and are beyond ready to show off everything.

As they are being shown around, Adora spots something. She breaks away from the crowd and heads over to the mysterious creature. It is almost as large as a horse. Definitely smaller but it has more muscle mass. Black and white fuzzy fur covers its body. It chews on some hay that has been left in its pasture.

Adora slowly walks up to it, unsure what to make of the creature. She looks around, hoping no one spots her looking aphersive. No one else seems to be paying attention to the animal. The last thing she wants to for someone to ask her why she looks both confused and awestruck.

 _Just act normal. Just pretend it is some giant, fuzzy looking horse. It's all you got to work off of and just go with it,_ Adora tells herself.

When Adora reaches the animal, she gently puts her hand on the bridge of its nose. The animal looks at her before moving it's head and attempting to lick at her. Adora pulls her hand back before it can do so.

"Damn that tongue is long," Adora says.

"Whatchya looking at?" A voice asks. Adora turns her head to see Glimmer and Bow have followed her. Right away, Bow reaches for the animal and begins petting it. He doesn't seem to mind as the animal slobbers all over his arm.

"This," Adora tells them.

"It's called a 'Cow'," Bow informs her. "And a real friendly one at that."

"What do people use cows for? Do they ride them like horses?"

"No. Well...some people might but most of the time that isn't what they are used for," Glimmer says. "There are different types of cows and they have different purposes. This one here people use for milk. Some are used for meat and others can pull carts for people. All depends."

"Huh. Neat."

Adora reaches over to join Bow in the petting when the cow, agains, attempts to lick her. This time, it manages to get her right on the face.

" _Ew!_ Gross!" Adora pulls back and wipes the spit off her face as Glimmer and Bow laugh. "Do they do that often."

"Sometimes," Bow replies.

"I think I'll stick to horses over these things. Cows, right?"

"Yes."

Adora finishes drying off her face and starts to look around for something else to do, though, she doesn't get far before seeing two people staring at her. They have a look on their face, probably just having watched Adora ask Glimmer and Bow what a cow is. Her thoughts are somewhat confirmed when they notice her staring back. They quickly look and scurry away, a hand covering part of their mouth.

 _Don't think about it, Adora. Just relax. You are here to have some fun. Don't worry about them. You can be wrong for all you know. After all you just saw them. Didn't hear them say anything about it._

"Hey, Adora. You alright?" Bow asks.

Adora snaps out of her thoughts and looks at her friend. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Come on, I want to see what else is here before we get bombarded with people asking me to turn into She-ra."

Adora, Glimmer, and Bow walk around some more. They look at some of the things people are selling and Adora buys some trinkets she finds interesting. After collecting her new items, Adora buys some food for herself and her friends. They all take a seat at a table and chow down.

Whatever Adora bought, it taste amazing. She only bought it because it looked good and she is happy that it doesn't disappoint. Adora enjoys trying all different types of dishes. The Horde only gave them the blandest things imaginable. She wants to know what she is eating is and is tempted to lean over and ask Glimmer or Bow but stops when she remembers what happened before. No need to risk that again somehow. It can wait.

After eating it is time for more wandering. The festivities have become larger as the day has gone by. More people have filled the streets and the music has grown to be heard over all the other noise. Adora keeps her eyes opening, looking and watching everything that is going on. Even if she is hesitant to ask questions, she can at least try and learn on her own when she spots something new.

And she does. She spots something shining nearby and walks up to it. She sees that it is mostly made up of metal cylinders hanging from thin wires. A small circular object sits in the middle of them. As wind blows, it hits into the cylinders and creates a soft, peaceful noise.F

"What are you looking at now?" Glimmer asks. She catches Adora's glace and looks up. "Windchimes? You like them?"

Adora nods. "Yeah." She reaches out and touches them. "They are pretty. Never knew you could make music out of the wind."

"They are pretty nice. My dads have a few at our house. Lot of people do," Bow says.

 _So people like to hang these up, huh? Wish I knew about these before. I would have loved to hang these ups...I gotta stop doing this. They can't keep just telling me everything. They should enjoy their day and I really don't want anymore-_

Adora cannot finish her thought when a noise catches everyone's attention. It is not the soft sound of the windchimes but something along the lines of a snicker. Adora doesn't need to turn around to see what it is. Out of corner of her eye she can see the figures of people looking at her. Adora's outstretched hand balls into a fist.

"Just ignore them, Adora. They aren't worth your time," Glimmer says.

But those words fall on deaf ears. Everytime Adora has bitten her tongue, everytime she felt bad about asking Glimmer or Bow about what something is, everytime she wishes the Horde never took things away from her, and everytime she has just felt like an idiot boils over finally. A searing anger over takes her body and mind.

She spins so fast she causes the windchime to move. Adora stares down whoever makes those laughs. " _IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT TO MY FACE!"_

Everyone is caught off guard. Those who tried to hide their snickering and others around look at her in shock. Bow and Glimmer stay frozen, never having heard Adora yell with venom in her words. Adora herself is surprised but her anger still has control over herself.

Adora is about to move but Glimmer and Bow have thought before her. They snap out of their shock and grab ahold of their friend, keeping her in place as others move away.

"Adora! Calm down!" Glimmer says.

"What has gotten into you? Breathe! Please," Bow adds on.

Adora lets out a small growl. She can't calm down. She knows she should, she knows she is making a scene, but she _can't_. Adora never has felt something like this before. All she feels is _hot._ Everything burns inside of her and every inch and ounce of her body wants to slam her fist into something, maybe more times than one, and just break it. If she doesn't, she feels like she herself is going to explode.

Glimmer and Bow pull Adora back, somehow. "Come on, Adora. Let's go somewhere else," Bow says.

By some miracle, Glimmer and Bow bring a seething Adora behind a secluded building on the outskirts of town. They let go of her. Once free, Adora paces around, not knowing what to do with herself. She resists the urge to break anything around her just barely.

"Adora, please just take a breath. You're really worked up right now," Glimmer tells her.

"I know that! I just...can't. I can't I know I have to breathe but I just want to beat the hell out of something and I can't I just...I just... _fuck!"_

Adora covers her mouth, surprised. She is not one to curse much, let alone use something of that caliber. Glimmer and Bow look at her in shock. But saying that word, letting out her frustration in it, releases her anger's grip on her. She takes a deep breathe, rest her back on the wall, before sliding down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Glimmer. I didn't mean to snap at you," Adora says as she removes her hand from her mouth.

"It's alright," Glimmer takes a seat by Adora's left side, Bow taking the other side. "We just want to know why you went off like that. It's not like you."

Adora doesn't answer right away. She takes a moment to think before speaking. "I just...hate that I don't know stuff. You have no idea how _frustrating_ it is. All my life, I was told by Shadow Weaver and others that I was smart. I rarely got a bad mark in class. I know I'm smart because I know I can think quickly, come up with strategies, and outsmart my enemies. I've been teaching myself how to memorize better and been keeping my mind sharp with puzzles, some of which are too easy.

"And I _know_ that I can't be smart in everything. No one can! But...everything outside of the Horde is so new to me. I don't know what anything is practically and I feel _so stupid._ Everyone knows what a cow is and they don't wonder what the hell a windchime does! I feel so out of place and it doesn't help when people give me looks or I catch whispers from them. And it's not like I can just _tell_ people 'Hey, I was raised in the Horde and that's why I don't know any of this stuff'! I just..."

Adora hugs her knees and buries her face in her legs. "I hate it."

Glimmer and Bow start to slowly rub their hands on Adora's back, hoping to bring her some comfort. Glimmer is the first to speak. "I didn't know that. It makes sense. How long have you felt like this?"

"Months."

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Bow asks.

Adora lifts her head up. Tears stain her cheeks. "I have no idea. I just didn't. I guess I didn't want to sound stupid for feeling stupid."

"You're not stupid, Adora. Like you said, you can't know everything. Though, I get that the Horde hid a lot from you and everything probably feels like you got thrown into a whole new world, right?"

Adora nods.

"We're here for ya, Adora. We can be more discreet when answering your questions if you want," Glimmer suggests. "That way, people can't hear and judge. Would that help?"

"Yeah, maybe. Thank you," Adora answers. She wipes away her tears. A sense of tiredness begins to creep around her. Everything has taken a lot out of her, hasn't it?

"Do you want to go home. You look worn. And I think after all that, you need a rest," Bow says.

"In a little bit. I just want to sit right now, if that's alright?"

"That's perfectly fine, Adora," Glimmer tells her. She wraps her arms around Adora's body, Bow following her lead, and holds her tight. "Never forget how smart you are. Because you are and nothing can change that."

"I'll try. Thank you, guys. I don't know what I would do without you."

"That is what the Best Friend Squad is for," Bow says with a smile.

Adora can't help but smile herself.

* * *

The next day, Adora finds herself once more battling against herself in chess. Yesterday's events lingers in the back of her mind as she plays. The trio did end up going home. Adora would have loved to stay, she hated breaking her promise about seeing She-ra, but she was shot. Going home was the best idea and there is always next time. The leaders of the town were understanding and the second Adora got home, she went right to bed, exhausted.

Now rested, she has almost defeated herself. The white king does not have many more places to hide before it gets trapped in a checkmate. As Adora moves her black bishop to shrink the area even more, there is a knock. Adora shouts for whoever is behind her door to come in.

It's Bow and Glimmer. They stroll over to where Adora sits. She notices two books in Glimmer's hand.

"What's that?" She asks.

Glimmer hands it to her. Adora looks at the text written on the covers. One reads _365 Random and Useless Facts_ and _Everything You Ever Need To Know About The World._ Adora gives her friends a look.

"Okay, yes, they are dumb but like they have some good facts in them. You can read them and brush up on some things and maybe even get a good laugh while you are at it," Glimmer says.

"They aren't much but you can learn some stuff and no one will question you if you are reading them. Plenty of people read these for fun," Bow tells her.

"That's a sweet gesture. Thank you guys," Adora says. "I'll read them when I can and hopefully learn a thing or two."

"Not a problem. Oh, you're playing chess against yourself?"

"Yeah. I like to do it. I'm almost done. Do you or Glimmer want to go at it with me when I am done? It's always more fun to play with someone else. Though I have to say, I am pretty good at it."

"You're on, Adora. I call first!" Glimmer shouts.

"I call versing loser," Bow says.

"Then I guess I am going to kick both your butts. Have fun losing. This is what I excel at."

"Then let's see that smart brain of yours at work."

Needless to say, neither beat Adora.

* * *

 **hey look who's posting again. Yeah I need to work on my other stuff but I have been writing a lot of She-ra lately and i was waiting to post anything** **related** **here until there was some amount of following on FF. But yeah. This is my longest one and the one im most proud of so have it! I can post others if y'all like they are just on the shorter side. I forgot also, this was beta read by ggungabyfish on tumblr**


End file.
